


Curious Locution (A Sneak Peek)

by winterrain_18



Category: Cravity (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Gen, Kang Minhee | Minhee-Centric, POV Mixed, minimo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25309459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterrain_18/pseuds/winterrain_18
Summary: As the saying goes 'High school is where you'll have the best time of your life' thing is Minhee never understood the reason behind.
Kudos: 4
Collections: Challenge #3 — Sound of Silence





	Curious Locution (A Sneak Peek)

March 2017

The snow was slowly melting and the air wasn't as cold as it had been—spring was coming.

They say that high school is where you’ll have the best time of your life and I never understood why—what was so great about high school anyways; it wasn’t like it was going to be any different than how it had been during middle school right? Never really understood the meaning of that statement nor did I have the time to try and understand it—the mere thought of meeting new people had me shivering in my sleep, the only comforting thing about a new term starting was that it meant spring was about to come—spring, my favorite season.

First day of our first year y’all could guess—quite boring if you’d ask me—top student or not I never really liked assemblies even back in the council during middle school—it was always overly cramped freshman’s ogling over the seniors—preferably, I would have looked around school instead—the library to be exact. Classes then went on and I never really cared—just as I had thought nothing was special about high school, the subjects didn’t turn out as hard as everyone had said it’d be and the teachers were not far any scarier than they were during middle school—everyone in the class were still noisy and rumbled about any schoolwork given. Just as I had done back in middle school I’d spend my extra hours in the library studying ahead for exams and maybe reading any random book that I took interest on—nothing really changed.

* * *

March 2018

Another term had begun.

Before I knew it freshman year had passed by—still nothing had changed, a new term had started once again and here I was still confused as to why high school would be the best time in a persons’ life. Looking around me everyone seemed to be the exact same person they were from the last term, the noise wasn’t reduced and the rumbling still went on—all my spare time was spent still in the four corners of the library and by now I think I would have read almost every book we had in this school.

* * *

March 2019

Spring was coming again and the last term of high school was soon to arrive.

By this time I had noticed changes around me—the noise had been reduced and the rumbling had lessened, everyone in the class seemed to have had a total hundred and eight degrees of a turn to their mood—they were actually reading, as a matter of fact they were actually studying. The library where I had spent most of my free time wasn’t as lonesome as it had been, in fact it was packed with students who had their heads stuck up in a piles of books—left and right you’d see a few of them with tissues stuck up their nostrils blocking the blood dripping down, some you’d see silently crying or breaking down whichever it was.

Senior year, our last year in high school—they say that senior year had to be the most emotional one yet because this is where you’ll reach your crossroad—three years of high school had passed and here I was still figuring out why it had to be the best time in a person’s lifetime. If asked, my last year was no different from the first two—my free time was still spent in the library studying as usual and maybe I might have read the remainder of the books I’ve left unread from the last term.

* * *

March 2020

The soft spring breeze could already be felt as if it had the cue to come in earlier than expected—welcoming me for the new season I was about to enter.

Standing just outside the wide gates of my dream university I clung onto my bag—swallowing my fears and taking a deep breath about to take a step forward when a familiar warmth enveloped me from behind. Looking over my shoulder I found a familiar smile that greeted me ever so warmly—that contagious smile that you’ll have no choice but to reciprocate. Taking me by the hand he made the run for it pulling me along with him, the breeze followed suit as it blew through my hair—if you were going to ask me why we were running sorry to say but I can’t really answer that question either because I myself was questioning the moment as it progressed. By the time we halted my lungs had grown tired, crunching down palms resting on my knees trying to catch my breath—I was about to yell at him when he grabbed my hand dragging me once again—we entered into a café with him leading me to the very corner of the shop sitting me down before leaving for the counter.

Silently my eyes hovered over the place, it was quiet and the ambiance was quite calming—it reminded me of that usual spot I’d sit at in the library during high school, right high school—still scanning through the place my eyes landed on that familiar figure that stood by the counter his eyes scanned through the menu, mouth wide open with his nose scrunching as usual—it hit me.

High school is where you’ll spend the best time of our life.

My eyes still glued on to the purple haired boy that was now up for his turn at the counter—unconsciously a smile made its way up my lips—at that moment I may have—just maybe, caught a slight glimpse of what they had meant by those words I’ve still yet to fully decipher.

**Author's Note:**

> Open ending~ 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading!


End file.
